The present invention relates generally to a pet feeding apparatus, and more particularly, to a continuous and gravity fed pet feeder including a safety restriction device to prevent pets from injuring or suffocating themselves when using the pet feeding apparatus.
Although there have been numerous pet feeders designed, many have proven to be hazardous to small pets. Pet feeders typically contain large inverted storage containers that gravity feed pet food into a base portion having a food bowl. By using these devices, pet owners have the convenience of feeding their pets less frequently as the food dispensing function is performed automatically; thus, pet owners can be away from their pets for longer periods of time.
In some instances, however, food containers will separate from the base portion for various reasons, often posing a hazard to pets. If a pet owner is not present to reassemble the device, small pets will often insert their heads into the storage container to eat the food located inside. Because the opening is large enough for pets to insert their heads, some pets are seriously injured and in some instances have died from suffocation.
The present invention prevents pets from inserting their heads inside such containers while also allowing food to gravity feed into a lower bowl.
The present invention comprises a pet feeding apparatus to dispense a constant supply of pet food for pets during extended periods of time. The pet feeding apparatus comprises a storage container for storing pet food, a base structure that includes a mounting structure to support and hold the storage container and a bowl to receive pet food as it is dispensed from the storage container exit. Food is gravity fed into the bowl from the container to maintain a minimum food level in the bowl for extended periods of time.
The present invention further comprises a restriction device that attaches to the storage container opening to prevent pets from inserting their heads inside the container in the event that a pet separates the storage container from the base structure mount. The restriction device comprises at least one restriction bar extending across the inner boundary of the restriction device. The present invention reduces the risk of suffocation or serious injury to the pet by preventing the pet from inserting its head inside the container. The restriction bar contains a V-shaped cross section or any other cross section suitable to prevent food from lodging on the restriction bar as food exits the container past the bar and into the lower bowl. The restriction device can be permanently attached or molded as an integral part of the container or it can be removable.